Complicated
by crookedchains
Summary: Life is confusing enough for the 12 year-old Earl Phantomhive and his demon butler, but things are about to get a bit more...complicated. OC, no pairings as of yet. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters but I do own my writing ;)**

The sound of thunder filled the air and lightning crackled throughout the sky. Ciel Phantomhive sat in his chair - obviously too big for his twelve year old frame - looking over a new letter from Queen Victoria. More crime. Ciel had begun to believe the crime rate had increased in the city. London has quite a large population so it's a surprise this splurge in crime had not happened years earlier. Ciel had completed many cases before but, this case had been particularly interesting for the murders had been so brutal yet at some places it had to have been done by someone with medical training. It had struck a small twinge of fear in the young Earl that his Aunt, Madam Red,could have a part of the murders though with his permanent stoic face, he was sure no one would notice. Then again, there was always the threat of his bothersome demon butler figuring it out; he could read Ciel like a book. Although he was helpful Sebastian could always find a way to get under his dear young masters skin.

He raised his tea cup to his lips. It was stereotypical for the English to like tea, most would object to fall into that category but Ciel was perfectly fine with it. Tea, along with sweets, always calmed his nerves. The sweets were more for his own enjoyment. He needed something good in his life for once. There wasn't much going for him in his future anyway, when you make a contract with a demon your future usually isn't that bright. There were few things that Ciel enjoyed nowadays. It made him sound like an old man when in realty he was the utter opposite. He should have been like all the other children innocent and so enthusiastic that nothing can wipe the smiles off their faces. His hands clenched at the thought. If only his parents had not been murdered. If only he had not been kidnapped. If only he had not had a reason to summon that inferior demon. His life could have been perfect but Ciel had found out the hard way that the world is nothing but a cruel place where there are truly no real happy endings. Once the damage is through there is no way it can be undone.

"Young Master," Sebastian interrupted his train of thought. "It's time for bed."

"Of course." Ciel sighed. At his sides, his hands unclenched. He looked at the small indents his fingernails had left on his hand. Walking over to Sebastian, Ciel couldn't help but think out of all people to live such a severe life, a twelve year old had been chosen.

**Authors Note: I got an idea and decided to try it out. I've got a few different ways this story can go. What do you think, should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters but I do own my writing**

"See you tomorrow Abberline!" I yelled walking out of the door of the Scotland Yard building not waiting for a reply. No, I'm not a juvenile delinquent or a cop - although that might be fun - I just like to go down to the Scotland Yard to bother the officers. I really don't understand why they haven't arrested me yet for being a nuisance to them. I'm told all the time from Lord Randall that all I'm doing there is disrupting their cases. No matter how hard they try they won't be able to get rid of me anyway. The thought made me smile as I walked down the street. _Those police officers are stuck with me until the day they retire._

My leather boot caught on the white fabric at the bottom of my dress just as I rounded the corner. I quickly caught myself so that I didn't take a tumble on the cobblestone sidewalk. While saving myself I had managed land in a positing that made me look like some creepy ostrich.

"So elegant, Lena. You have so much class" I mumbled sarcastically to myself. There are times where I trip over thin air, those are the times that make me question if I learned how to walk properly. Just remembering what I tripped on, I peered down at my dress. With a frustrated sigh I sat down with my back up against a building and began to inspect the fabric.

"I swear this thing is brand new, if it's ripped I will blow up these troublesome boots with a firecracker." I ranted. "Leave it to you, Lena, to ruin your dress the first time you wear it." My voice was thickly laced with poison directed at the shoes and myself. During my aggressive rant I failed to notice two figures approaching my hunched form. Finally determining that my dress was in fact not ripped, I slowly rose from my uncomfortable seat on the ground straightening out my now stiff back.

With a disgusted look on my face I glanced down at the place I had just been sitting. "I bet rats have peed there." _You should have thought about that before you sat there._ "That's really gross." I said with my face still twisted in a grimace.

Minutes after the figures had arrived my extremely observant self - please note the sarcasm - noticed the two staring at me.

"So I was right! Rats do pee there!"

**Authors Note: I bet you though the two figures were going to be Sebastian and Ciel :D. Anyway, this was just a filler to introduce my oc, Lena. I'm thinking of making a chapter to just write the basics about her. Review and/or PM :)**


	3. Lena Carrow

Character: Lena Carrow

Gender: Female

Occupation: She doesn't have a real job, she just likes to help solve cases down at the Scotland Yard

Born: July 15, 1866 (**A/N: she's 21 since kuroshitsuji takes place in 1887**)

Appearance: Long brown hair that's usually kept in a low ponytail, emerald green eyes, pale complexion (often refers to herself as a closet vampire)

Personality: Lena has two layers of personalities. The first layer is designed to cheer herself and others up while they're upset. She keeps her personality cheery because she was taught long ago to value her life the hard way. If you look deeper into Lena's personality you find that she is a strong girl who tries desperately to keep herself from breaking point. She can go from a happy-go-lucky kid to a completely serious woman, that's because she knows when a situation is serious. Lena feels compelled to do whatever she feels is right, no matter what the risk is. Once she has her mind set on something there is no way anyone could possibly stop her. Lena has serious trust issues. Once you loose her trust she won't be able to fully trust you ever again. Despite having trust issues with other people, she is an extremely trustworthy person herself. Lena is loyal to those she holds dear to her.

**Authors Note: If there's anymore I should add tell me **

**Review and/or PM**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters but I do own my writing**

"Hey Randall, what crime are we solving today?" I questioned, sitting on the edge of the police officers desk.

"First you will address me with the title Lord Randall and second_ you _are not solving any crime today." Randall, ahem I mean Lord Randall said standing up from his desk with a pile of papers in his hand. "Lets go, Abberline." I sweat dropped. _He does realize that I'm just going to find out where they're going and follow them, right?_ I stood on my tip-toes just to get a glimpse at the papers Lord Randall was holding. _So there's a prostitute who's been murdered. hmm. _I tapped my lips with my finger._ Well I could go to the crime scene with all that blood and gore or I could go somewhere I know I'll find more information. _

"Fine I won't go to the crime scene with you." I stated with a cheeky smirk plastered onto my face. I slid off Lord Randall's desk, firmly planting my feet on the floor. "I'll see you two later then."

My grin couldn't help but widen when Lord Randall grumbled,"That girl will find a way to worm into this case." _you bet I will._

-Time Skip-

"UNDERTAKER! OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed pounding on the front door of Undertakers shop. People were giving me strange looks as they passed by. I can understand why, it's not everyday you see a girl screaming and hitting the front door of an undertakers shop. The door opened and my face hit the extremely hard floor. I looked up and Undertaker giggled -he is the only grown man I know that can giggle.

"Glad to know you're enjoying my pain." I mumbled face still pressed against the floor. Brushing off my skirt, I stood up. Finally acknowledging the other people in the room besides Undertaker and myself, I said, "I know it wasn't the best entrance but, hello to you all." There was a small boy, a woman wearing red from head to toe, a Chinese man, and an extremely hot butler. I had to suppress the urge to ogle at him as I took my seat on a coffin.

"Go on, go on." I said nonchalantly waving my hand in a casual motion. I glanced behind me before I leaned back against the wall. The last thing I wanted was some random persons organs to fall on me. I cringed at the thought. I was snapped out of my thinking by Undertaker seeing as he was using me as a demonstration. Realizing then they were talking about Jack the Ripper, I listened intently to every word that came out of their mouths.

"Excuse me." All heads snapped toward me. I placed my elbow on my knee and lent on my hand. "Would you mind if I helped you a bit on this case?" I grinned. "Lord Randall hates it when I help him with cases even though I solve over half of the ones he gets." The young boy seemed intrigued by this statement.

"Extra help would be nice." The boy said. His voice shocked me. It sounded like a child but the pain, hatred, and determination that I believed only an adult could hold were all weaved deep in his voice.

He held his hand out to me. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queens Watchdog."

**Authors Note: Yay, they met. I'm pretty sure that the Scotland Yard wasn't involved in the Jack the Ripper arc but I needed it for my story. **

**Review and/or PM**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters but I do own my writing**

Shaking his outstretched hand, I introduced myself to the Earl. "Lena Carrow, and I regret to say I am not of noble blood." A soft smile worked its way onto my face remembering the times when I had pretended to be a noble as a child. Oh how I wished I could go to just one of their parties. When I was younger I would love to look at all the intricate patterns sewn onto the fabric. I was sure now at my age that if I were to be a noble, I would find those parties more vexing than entertaining.

"What do you know about Jack the Ripper?" The young boy asked looking at me.

"All I really know is what Undertaker just told you." I replied with a sheepish smile, my hand rubbing the back of my neck. "I could always get more information from the Scotland Yard. I'm there everyday and there's no doubt I'll be able to get my hands on a few documents." _It wouldn't be hard the only one who cares what I do at the yard is Lord Randall and he's not even there half the time._ I stifled the urge to snicker. I'd do anything to irritate that old grouch of a police officer.

"That won't be necessary at the moment. Sebastian," Ciel looked toward his butler then back at me. "lets go."

Outside Undertakers shop was Ciel's beautifully crafted carriage. _How did I not notice that before?_ Sebastian opened the carriage door and began helping the nobles in. When he got to me I grinned and graciously accepted the offer of his hand. I did not need to fall on my face a second time today. I took my seat and gazed at the inside of the coach. _Wow, this is even more fancy than the outside._ I kept myself from slapping my head._ Well obviously he's going to have nice stuff, Lena, he is an Earl after all._

I couldn't tell why but, his face seemed familiar. The jaw bone, the hair, everything. I analyzed every detail attempting to jog my memory only to leave myself even more perplexed. _Phantomhive. Phantomhive where do I know that name from and why do I seem to know this kid._

**Authors note: I know Its short but I needed suspense for the next chapter :)_  
_**

**review and/or PM  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters but I do own my writing**

-Flashback-

_Sobs racked through my mothers body. Her sister who she held so dear to her, found dead gruesomely murdered in a dirty alleyway. I held her body as tightly as I could in my scrawny eleven year-old arms. In reality I was hurting just as much as she was, I just hid it. Masking my emotions, something I had become so good at in such a short amount of time. It was surprising that an eleven year-old could master a skill most adults had difficulty doing, nonetheless I'd done it. I was in complete shock to say the least. I had just seen my aunt the night before and I couldn't get it through my thick skull that she was actually dead. At first I thought it must have been some sick joke that everyone had been intent on playing but looking at my mother now I knew there was no humor drifting around here. _

_Who had done this and why? Was she just a random kill or are they out for more blood? If my suspicions were correct, this wouldn't be the last of my family that would fall victim to this murderer.  
_

_I awoke the next morning to a shrill scream coming from my mother.__ The pure fear and anguish that was in the sound startled me._ I raced out of my bedroom and into the family room to find her holding a note and shaking. Tears streamed out of her striking green eyes which I had inherited, down her face, and crisscrossing over her cheeks. She looked to me and attempted to compose herself, telling me to go back to bed and that she would be fine. I was suspicious so I pretended to go back to be when I really just hid behind the door to the room where my mother was currently occupying. I picked up bits and pieces of the conversation like note, police, Matilda -my aunts name-, and the most unsettling one of all, phantom. Cowering in fear from the bits of the conversation I had just heard, I crept back to my room.  


_Hours later I silently stepped into the family room. I had decided earlier that I wanted to know what was written on that note. I scanned the room looking for traces of my mother then back at the note daintily laying on the sofa. Fingertips brushing across the paper I took it out of its tightly folded form. I gasped and a shiver through my body.  
_

_Wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious daughter, Lena, eh Sarah?  
_

_This was one time when I wasn't all that happy my suspicions were correct.  
_

**Authors Note: It's good to be back :), but I've had such a horrible few weeks. Two weeks ago my dad died and now my little cousin is in the hospital :(. The updates are going to be a bit slower this time. I think I wrote this chapter well, though it is a bit gruesome. OK so, the next few chapters are going to be a little look into Lena's past, if you have questions about that feel free to ask, I'd love to answer them. By the way go vote in the poll on my profile about who Lena should be paired with.  
**


End file.
